Mid-June through Late July
I'm just going to get this out of the way. I'm not very good at school. I really try my best, but I'm lucky to have a "D" on my report card. I've had to go through summer school nearly every year ever since 3rd grade. I've never failed a grade, but I've had a couple close calls in the past. When I entered high school, I had to go in summer school again. However, summer school here was much worse. It's important to note that I'm a freshmen. There were 2 freshmen's in the class: me and a kid a bit smaller than me named Morty Schned. The other 25 people in the class were seniors. Several of them had failed 12th grade. One kid in the class named Jerry White failed 12th grade twice. Morty Schned was basically a nerd. He tucked his shirt in, he never combed his hair, he wore jeans, and he had fancy, black shoes. Also, his voice sounded odd. As soon as he said his first word in the class, everyone started laughing. Mr. Dunn told everyone to be quiet and respect him. When we sat down, I got a better look of Mr. Dunn. He looked to be in his twenties, and I could not recognize him as another teacher in the school. He was wearing Jeans and a black hoodie. A few weeks later, I found out that he dropped out of high school several years ago, and the school agreed to pay him minimum wage to teach summer school kids. They really didn't give a shit about summer school kids as almost none of them passed high school. When he started speaking, he handed us out 4 pieces of paper. They were notes on Math, Science, English, and History. On the back of the notes were assignments. He got a cup full of pencils and put it on his desk. He said "Read these notes, and then complete the assignments. After you're done, put them on the front desk. The bell will ring in 2 hours. If you don't finish in time, it will be homework and you can turn it in tomorrow. You can eat lunch here also if you brought anything. I'll be back once the bell is about to ring." After that, he left the classroom. After he left, everyone started talking. I noticed Jerry White pull several bags of cocaine out of his backpack and he sold it to several kids. After he was done selling it to them, he asked me if I wanted to buy some. At first, I said no, but he eventually convinced me into buying a bag. He then went over to Morty, and asked him. When he did so, he said "No, drugs are bad for you. They will kill you." in the most embarrassing way possible. Jerry and everyone else laughed at him. They all wrinkled their homework assignments into a ball and threw them at him. Also, Jerry forced me to do it. They kept on doing it throughout the time Mr. Dunn was gone. Morty never did anything about it for some reason. When Mr. Dunn came back, everyone stopped. He was mad, and he asked who did it. Everyone blamed it on Morty and Mr. Dunn gave him an "F" on all 4 subjects for today. Also, everyone told him that he wrinkled up their homework assignments so he gave everyone else, including me, an "A" for all 4 subjects. When I got home, I threw out the bag of cocaine. He kept on asking me to buy some everyday, but I didn't want to keep on giving him my money. Once when he asked me, I lied and told him that my older brother gives me cocaine now. He said that that was fine and he stopped asking me. However, the kids in summer school kept on bullying Morty. By late June, Jerry took a stapler off of Mr. Dunn's desk and he threw that at him. It hit him in the ribs and he cried in pain. The kids started throwing heavier objects at him now. Some days, they threw knives at him, and other days, Jerry and the other kids punched him in the face. He would often go home with cuts and the only reason why none of us got in trouble was because we claimed that he was beating himself up. Mr. Dunn really hated him. He told him that if he doesn't stop misbehaving, he will fail 9th grade. I never understood why Morty never defended himself. This carried on for a long time, and in Early July, Jerry smashed his fingers by stepping on them. He showed up to class next day with a cast on his hand. It's important to note that I never threw anything at him besides paper balls. I never got caught for doing it, and I was able to keep on doing it without angering Jerry. Near Late July, Jerry smashed a globe over his head and he gave him a concussion. After he did that, I decided to stop bullying Morty. The next day when the teacher left, I didn't bother him at all. Jerry noticed that I wasn't doing it and he stopped everyone for a second. He asked me why I wasn't throwing anything at him. I said that we were going way too far and that we should stop. I told everyone that they should leave that poor kid alone. I looked up and I briefly saw Morty look up at me and smile. Right as I looked to my left, Jerry punched me in the face. My head slammed against the wall and I fell down to the ground. He pinned me to the ground, and kept on punching me in the face. I was coughing up blood at this point. Eventually, he grabbed my head and slammed it against the wall. This blow knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I was in a hospital. The doctor told me that the kids said that Morty punched me in the face. He also said that Jerry pulled him off of me when he started kicking me while I was down. The doctor also told me that Morty is going to have to repeat 9th grade as Mr. Dunn got sick and tired of him. Before I could respond, he left. I eventually checked out of the hospital. When I was about to go to summer school, I tried to skip it because I didn't want to be bullied as well. My Mom made me go and she told me not to worry about Morty. Before I could respond, she closed the front door. When I walked to the school, however, I noticed numerous ambulances and police cars. When I arrived there, the officer told me to step back. When I asked him what happened, he said that Morty killed Mr. Dunn, Jerry, and everyone else in the class by shooting them with a gun he had in his backpack. After he finished, Morty shot himself. The security cameras showed it all. I walked home that day. It's a good thing that I decided to stop bullying him. I vowed to study harder for the next 3 years of high school for Morty. I eventually graduated high school with a GPA of 3.87. Another masterpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff) Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta